


Pornstar Breeding Farm

by lutenju



Category: porn - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breeding, Extreme Pregnancy, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Weight Gain, cloning, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutenju/pseuds/lutenju
Summary: After years of being a top idol in adult entertainment, some porn stars are stuck with little options. However, the options that are left aren't so bad. As breeding porn goes on the rise, so to does the need for talent. After thinking she may need to retire, Hitomi Tanaka decides to give this new branch of the industry a shot and learns to love it~(This is a blatant smut fic about pornstars that will never be apart of specific fetishes. Whatever issues there are, I accept them and expect to see them in the comments. This will also be my biggest project and probably longest lasting for quite a while.)
Kudos: 8





	1. Welcome to the Industry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prelude to set the stage of this lewd tale

The porn industry changed over the years and as new advents in adult entertainment arose, so to did the challenges. However, these changes were not as drastic as one would think. It was directed more towards procreation, pregnancy and breeding. So much so that eventually an entire branch of the porn industry exploded with porn stars who gave up their lives to become breeders. These breeders were often times much more exaggerated versions of themselves than when they entered and it wasn't a decision made lightly. Contracts had to be signed, paperwork went on for days and many didn't have the heart to go through with it. Those who did however, endorsed the lifestyle to no end and often times encouraged others to join them. Some began thinking it was a cult, but as there was no legal issue with the actions taken there was no reason to investigate. Even without legal action being taken, it wasn't as if this new branch of porn was safe or simple. There were protests against breeders constantly, making shooting the films a nightmare for the companies funding them. After several studios went under from protests, the few remaining executives decided to pool their resources and pull together for one last go at keeping this industry alive. With their actors, breeders and staff all moving out to farmlands away from populated areas the breeding porn industry had found a safe haven in disguise as a farm. Continuing their work in secret, the breeding industry became a porn star passage into legend. Fewer and fewer people were let into the industry to protect their work and those who did become part of the industry vanished into legends among the adult entertainment industry.

After hiding away as a farm, permanent staff was assigned to look after the property. The executives didn't stay on the farmland itself, usually checking in remotely to ensure their investments were up to par. The head of the facility was an average looking man named Lucas. A little over six feet in height with a light complexion and brown hair, his muscular build showed how much work he did. Constantly repairing equipment, hauling products and managing any and all productions that were taking place would lead to him being a rather fit individual. However he was far too humble and soft spoken to boast about what he did. He started a young farm hand on the land before it was bought for the purpose of being a breeding haven and simply continued his job after being hired. Of course the constant porn being made and shot on the farm gave him plenty of exposure to sex that he didn't have before, but he adjusted quickly. The assistant manager was named Collie, a woman who was rather short and stocky but far more outspoken than Lucas had ever been. Where he did most of the work hands on, Collie was a master of delegating. She had plenty of experience in the adult entertainment industry, which made her the perfect guide to ensure the success of the farm. Then there was Jean, chief engineer and head of video production. Though he was an obvious pervert who took the job just to stare and ogle naked women, he was still a master of video editing and post production. His body was soft, doughy, and round though he kept himself rather clean all things considered. Along with the myriad of actors who visited to star in many different shoots and the many farmhands working to maintain the property under Lucas's supervision, the team was well suited for the expansion that came along.

After the first two years, the farm expanded to include other facilities other than just locations for shooting films. The land was used for actual farming as well as recreation. While those who signed away their lives to join this underground industry were technically property, they were still treated humanely. From light sports to yoga, there was plenty to do in between filming and of course they always found time for recreational sex. Sometimes it took place in the fields, or occasionally in the new facilities after they were built. There were medical facilities to ensure their health, milking stations and a proper kitchen and dining area. Though the function of farm had become more true than originally intended, it was a fully functioning and properly living facility as well as adult entertainment studio within four years of creation. It wasn't until ten years after it's founding that the facility received a proper name and the biggest stars that would grace the eyes of the staff.


	2. Fertile farmlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of several big names arrives on the farm and gets a tour. Though things are rather lax, things will be ramping up from here

Lucas awaited outside of the facility for the new arrival. Though they were using farmland as their cover, they still had to be careful who was let in and who was wandering around. The sound of tires crunching gravel rung through the fields as the jeep drove up to the front gate. As the vehicle got closer, Lucas could see the man driving and smirked. They knew each other well enough for people who didn't exchange names. It wasn't a matter of manners, rather it was an unspoken part of the agreement for Lucas working in the industry. There were a lot of people who appeared shady and much of their work revolved around avoiding personal relationships. Lucas had taken to just calling the man 'Suit' since he was always in a buttoned down shirt and blazer when he arrived. Sitting next to him was an Asian woman whose bust bounced with every bump in the road. Lucas read her file before she was scheduled to arrive and was slightly shocked by what he saw. She was the renowned Hitomi Tanaka, busty porn star extraordinaire and well known in both America and Japan. Her ratings were still very high and she was still very much requested by multiple main stream studios, yet she turned her back on them all. According to everything she had filled out, Hitomi was struggling with doing scenes as of late because of her huge tits. They hadn't stopped growing and were growing well past a manageable state. While having such huge tits on her slender body was an image many would pay to see, she knew that eventually she would need more help getting through scenes. The costs would outweigh her popularity and she would become a niche on her own over time. As such she apparently signed up as a maternity gravure model in order to maximize what she could get out of her body before going into early retirement. It seemed quite sad to Lucas that she was trying to throw herself away for fear of passing her prime, but he couldn't exactly argue. It wasn't his place. He was just management and nothing more. Once the jeep stopped and Suit got out, Lucas could see that Hitomi's breasts were almost comically oversized for her body. Her bra struggled to hold her tits in place as they wobbled to and fro while she got out of the car. Introductions were short, as per usual with Suit. Lucas was always amicable with Suit, even if Suit tried to avoid being pleasant. Suit drove off and left Hitomi without even saying good bye, which they both found rude. However Lucas shook it off easily and introduced himself to Hitomi. Her english was perfect, so much so that it almost caught Lucas off guard. Hitomi giggled, smiling as she admitted that he was far less like what she expected. While she met and knew many during her time in the main stream of adult entertainment, he was far more akin to what she was used to with fans of her work. Lucas chose to take her words more so as a compliment than a jab and began giving her a tour to get her accustom to the place.

The tour began with the basic filming area, filled with cameras and lighting. Lucas wasn't much for film production, but he knew how to take apart everything and put it back together in record time. Hitomi was impressed as normally shoots would be halted and technicians were called in and the like when she was working. Yet they watched several others filming their scenes and those walking about freely after having finished their own. Most were nude, baring the pregnant bodies openly for all to see. None of the talent was awkward about being naked and by now all staff that was present had seen more than enough nude women to be comfortable working around them. While there were some women who weren't pregnant, it was clear they had had children before. Motherhood had taken it's toll on them, stretch marks aplenty, flabby bellies, widened hips and enlarged breasts with darker nipples. Hitomi hesitated for a moment realizing that she would be just like them before too long, but it was far too late to turn back now. She had signed herself over to this fate and was prepared to let whatever was going to happen happen. Lucas saw her reaction and smiled, as he guided her to their next destination to continue the tour.

Next was the cafeteria and kitchen, which both were rather empty. However, considering Hitomi had arrived roughly around four in the afternoon, it was clear that dinner was in the process of being made and everyone had already eaten. However, there was no strict dining time as with so many expectant mothers the necessity of having food available at times dictated that there be snacks available in between meals. The small carts which housed a variety of food stuffs were all in surprising in portions, much larger than anything Hitomi was used to considering a snack. As strange as it was, there were more models passing by the carts and gorging on anything they snatched. Lucas chuckled, used to the sight and stating that they were all eating for more than themselves. Hitomi watched as several expectant mothers filled themselves with hot sauce drenched pickles and cotton candy pancakes. Their bellies growing with each bite they took. Shaking away the adversity to the idea of eating like that, they continued on. 

As they made their way to the dorms, Lucas waved to someone out in the fields. It was the assistant manager Molly, coming in from some sunbathing. Wearing a bikini, she smiled and introduced herself to Hitomi as she came over. Though she was on the short side, her stature and figure were a welcome sight of normalcy after arriving on the farm for Hitiomi. Molly laughed, knowing exactly what she was going through. Though Lucas was technically the first person working on the sight, Molly took over most of the work that was needed to properly keep the place operational from a financial standpoint. Her ability to manage the actual business side of the operation was not lost on Lucas, his awkward chuckle indicative of how out of his depth he was in handling such matter. Molly did admit that Lucas was still a very necessary, being the most reliable man onsite she could think of. She even made a point of telling Hitomi to be mindful of Jean as he convinced many of the other actresses to do private shoots for him without permission from her or Lucas. Lucas shook his head, giving Jean some credit as his post production work was probably the biggest contributor to the suits in the corporate offices letting whatever they filmed slide. Hitomi had heard of many infamous blooper reels that were sold at a high price, the only recordings of mishaps at the farm that were available to the public. The validity of these blooper reels were questioned, even by Hitomi herself as they were often of actresses going into labor and sometimes even giving birth outright during filming. HItomi hadn't seen the reels herself but the rumors spread like wildfire as the farm grew more popular. Molly joined Lucas in escorting Hitomi to the dorms, needing to check on someone specific apparently. Lucas whispered to Hitomi that Molly had personal interest in one of the actresses, but was interrupted by Molly swatting him on the ass before he could give away anymore details. Her curiosity was peaked by this, Hitomi getting see that the interpersonal relationships among the people who worked her could in fact be more than professional. It worried her that it would be all business living here, but thankfully her concerns were lessening as Lucas and Molly went back and forth like siblings.

To say Hitomi was surprised by the size of the dorms would be an understatement. What most would've expected to be a single building that was exceedingly cramped was actually a lavish stately mansion just beyond the farmlands. Women could be seen lounging just outside, some so shockingly pregnant that they were probably immobile. The building itself was carefully tended to and Lucas proudly proclaimed it as a labor of love for the actresses. Hitomi assumed it was Lucas's idea, but in actuality it was Jean's. Though he had the appearance of a sleazy pervert, there was at least some heart put into his work. A trait that everyone working management seemed to share. As Hitomi followed them in, She saw that there were nurses littered about who were checking on the actresses. Lucas stated that while the medical facilities were top notch, it was difficult for some of the women who needed it to make it there as it was on the other end of the property. An oversight that all of management agreed was unfortunate but unavoidable due to the sections of land set aside for future expansions to the mansion itself. Molly beamed as she ran over to one of the actresses suddenly. Lucas chuckled, always finding Molly's glee towards seeing her sister a bit out of character. Molly's sister, Wanda, was almost as tall as Lucas with what was once a slender figure. Even after getting knocked up, Wanda was still one of the slimmer actresses with legs that were sturdy but not muscular. Her tits rested atop her belly, sloshing audibly as she hugged her sister as best she could. Her belly was large enough to fit octuplets with ease, occasional kicks distorting the perfect sphere of fertility that hung from her abdomen. As Molly and Wanda embraced, Wanda gasped as she was the first actress to recognize Hitomi. Her movement was clumsy as she waddled over and introduced herself, her nerves getting the better of her as she fumbled over her words. Hitomi could tell that she was still relatively new in the industry and did her best to calm Wanda. They both got into how they wound up at the farm and Hitomi was surprised to learn that Wanda did it just to be close to her sister. Just like the actresses, management never left the property and Molly had been gone for almost a year without a word to her family before Wanda signed on. Though Wanda was the older sister between the two of them, Molly had always been the responsible one. Wanda was a bit of ditz but extremely positive in any situation as could be seen by her making the most of her new life. She had made friends with many of the other actresses and somehow helped facilitate better relationships between management and the talent. Granted, it was really just Wanda complaining to Molly whenever something wasn't to her liking. However it helped make for a better living situation for everyone, so Lucas couldn't complain. With everyone getting along, Lucas patted Hitomi on the shoulder and showed her to her room. Hitomi waved to everyone, letting them know she would see them soon as she walked off.

Hitomi sat on her bed, her tits bouncing more than the mattress. Lucas nodded as he walked out and closed the door to give Hitomi some privacy. He knew she must've been tired after everything she saw and needed some rest. Hitomi looked around her room and saw that it was bigger than some hotel rooms by a large margin. There was a dresser already filled with clothes, though she doubted they would be her size and a full body mirror next to it. A personal bathroom with a tub that looked more like a small pool located near her bed. On the nightstand next to her bed, there was a bottle of pills and a glass of water. A letter next to the pills gave Hitomi her first instructions as property of the farm. She was to start taking those pills once a day before bed for the next week. She didn't even get an explanation of what the pills were and Lucas had already left, apparently to get ready for bed himself. Management had separate living quarters that were hidden for some reason. Hitomi couldn't figure out why but she shrugged it off as she figured it would be explained to her at some point. Taking one of the pills, Hitomi laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Whatever was to come tomorrow, she thought she was ready for.


End file.
